our new life
by izzyburke12
Summary: bellas parents were killed in a car crash then she is fostered and eventually adopted by the cullens, what happens when someone from one of the childrens pasts comes.
1. Chapter 1

sorry about my story ''bella and her dad'' it was taken off because of a infraction or something then i had to wait two days before i could post this, so hope you enjoy.

* * *

chapter 1

Bella had been in a car accident when she was born she had been born the day before and her parents were taking her home for the first time, a group of teenagers had stolen a car and were being pursued by the police, charlie had just turned onto the their street when they were hit, charlie and renee died instantly, the teenagers in the car fled and were soon caught, the police didnt even know bella was in the car until they heard her screaming. they called for the fire service and a ambulance and they managed to free her and once she had been taken to hospital and checked over, she was treated and then she was released to social services who had arrived and took her to a childrens home.

It was six years later and bella was waiting for her chance to be fostered, she had watched kids come and go and she had never felt the happiness they were feeling. It all changed when 7 year old alice and 8 year old twins rosalie and jasper came along. when they met they were best friends from the start.

two years later and bella was now 8, alice 9 and rosalie and jasper 10.

the childrens home had a open day and invited old and new foster parents to come and look around, it was then that Carlisle and Esme came. they had already fostered and adopted two other children and were looking to adopt somemore so their children would have some new siblings.

Bella and the others were in her room when the parents came, they knew what was happening and knew that parents always adopt the younger ones.

''great'' Alice said feeling sad. ''what'' Bella asked wanting to know why alice was feeling sad

''all the parents that are here are talking to the younger ones and we know that its the younger ones who always get fostered then adopted.''

none of them knew they were being watched, a couple who had come late, were watching the children and they asked Charlotte who was one of the workers she told them about each child in the childrens home but they were only interested in those four.

''the two blond ones are 10 year old twins Rosalie and Jasper whose parents were killed in a house fire, the short one with the black hair is 9 year old Alice, her parents left her here on the doorstep and the other one is 8 year old Bella her parents were killed in a car crash the day after she was born.'' once Charlotte had left they began talking to each other and decided that those four were the ones they wanted.

Bella felt like she was being watched and she turned around and saw a beautiful couple looking at her and her friends.

they went over and introduced themselves .

''we are Carlisle and Esme and we have been wondering if you would like to come and live with us for a bit.''

bella went back to talk to the others and they all decided they wanted to so went to talk to the home owner who said it was ok and they signed the paperwork they went to pack the cases. they met each other on the landing and downstairs and outside to carlisles car and of they drove towards their home for a week.

on the way home carlisle and esme told the children about their jobs and the other children

''well Carlisle here is a doctor at the hospital and i'm a interior decorator which means i decorate peoples houses. we already have two foster children called Emmett and Edward who are both 8 years old.''

''where are they''

''they are at school right now, when Carlisle drops us of at home, he is going to pick them up from school.''

five minutes later they pulled up at the house and gasped, they had never seen a house like this before.

Esme got them out of the car then Carlisle went to school to pick the others up.

once inside Esme showed them around, explained that they each got their own room, but they have to share a bathroom, Esme left them while they unpacked, they each went into their rooms and did, a while later they heard the door open downstairs and Esme shouted for them to come downstairs, when they got there, they saw two boys, Emmett who Bella could tell was a teddy bear and Bella couldnt make her mind up about Edward.

* * *

next chapter: Emmett and Edward get to know Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

They all walked into the living room and sat down, Edward and Emmett sat on one sofa, while Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper took the other which left Carlisle and Esme with the love seat.

''now why dont you introduce yourselfs to each other'' Esme asked

Bella began

''i'm Bella and i'm 8.'' ''i'm Alice and i'm 9.'' ''i'm Rosalie and this is Jasper and we are 10'' ''i'm Edward and this is Emmett and we are 8.''

once they introduced themselves Carlisle and Esme left the room so the children could get to know each other, they walked into the kitchen and made them something to eat, when they were done they called the children into the kitchen, the children walked in and sat at the table boys on one side and girls on the other.

they all finished eating and Esme washed the dishes so the bella and the others walked upstairs and went to their rooms to finish unpacking. soon after bella curled up on her bed and fell asleep. the next morning, bella woke up early and went downstairs, when she got there, carlisle was up and he looked up from his paper when she walked in.

''morning bella.'' ''morning mr cullen.'' ''bella, please call me carlisle.'' ''ok, carlisle.''

carlisle made bella some breakfast for her, then left for the hospital, she had not long started her breakfast when esme walked in and esme was surprised to see bella sat there eating breakfast.

''morning bella'' ''morning mrs cullen'' ''bella please call me esme.'' ''ok, esme''

''who made you breakfast bella''

''mr cu... oh carlisle did, after he told me to call him carlisle, i hope that was ok.''

''of course its ok bella, we cant expect you to keep calling us mr and mrs cullen can we.''

bella finished her breakfast while esme made hers and when she had finished the rest of the children came in.

alice first, then rosalie and edward followed by emmett and jasper.

''good morning everyone''

there was a chorus of ''good morning esme and mrs cullen'' until esme told them all to call her esme

they all ate their breakfast in silence before going to get changed.

once they were done, esme took them all shopping for food they liked then she took them to the hospital, so she could give carlisle his dinner.

while they were there, carlisle was on his break so they stayed and talked to him for a bit. bella and edward who were hoping to be a doctor and a nurse when they grew up were asking Carlisle loads off questions about his job and they even asked him if they could stay with him for the rest of rest of the day to help him, but he said no and promised that one day they could help out, after they left, they went back to house and played for a bit until esme shouted them down for something to eat, after they played some more before going swimming in the pool they had bought, they then had something else to eat, before getting ready for bed and settling down on the sofa, and watching a movie, it wasnt even half way through before they were all asleep so esme with the help of carlisle who had not long come home from work, helped carry them up to bed.

* * *

will try and update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

the week that bella, alice, rosalie and jasper stayed with the cullens was the best, they went swimming, bike riding, even had a movie night. it was time for them to go back to the orphanage but none of them wanted to go. they were clinging to carlisle and esme like mad. esme promised them that if they let go and and behaved they would come see them at the orphanage and take them on days out. carlisle and esme along with edward and emmett took them back to the orphanage. they all cried when it was time for them to go.

just as promised the girls and jasper behaved themselves and carlisle arranged for a day out, which they all enjoyed, this continued for months, until the home manager mrs banner called carlisle and esme into her office.

''i've called you into today to discuss bella, alice, rosalie and jasper, we have to ask every foster parent this once they have taken to the children out a few times.''

''by all means ask away.'' ''do you intend to adopt them or are you just going to keep taking them for days out.''

''we have discussed this between ourselves our other two at home, and we have decided that we want to adopt them.''

this was true that had sat the boys down and asked that they thought and the boys agreed they want them to live with them.

''well now, in cases like this where there is more than one child involved we draw up the paperwork as soon as a child is fostered, then if the parents want to adopt they can sign the paperwork there and then, so we have the paperwork and we all need to sign, then it will take a week to come through but then the children are yours.''

they couldnt believe it, they were getting new children to look after. esme asked a question which carlisle as well wanted to know the answer to as well

''when will the children find out''

''i will send charlotte up to them and ask her to tell them''

mrs banner called charlotte into the office and told her to tell the children.

charlotte made her way upstairs to tell them

bella and the others were sat on her bed talking about the happy times with carlisle and esme when someone knocked on the door.

**knock knock**

come in bella shouted

so charlotte opened the door and went in

''mrs banner has told me to tell you that you guys are being adopted''

''WHAT'' they all shouted

''yep'' charlotte said beaming

''someone wants to adopt all of you and they are downstairs in the office.''

they were praying and hoping that it was someone who would treat them nicely and they were praying that it would be carlisle and esme.

they got down to the office and barged in without knocking on the door and when they saw who was sitting there, they screamed as loud as they could and jumped on them.

* * *

gonna keep updating and changing things.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

when they opened the door and saw carlisle and esme sitting there, they couldn't believe it. they had prayed for it to be carlisle and esme. they were really happy, soon after that they went back upstairs and packed their things. they only packed what they would need, they packed their clothes and their pictures and anything else they thought of, when they were done, they went back downstairs to where carlisle and esme were waiting for them.

they said goodbye to the homeowner and the volunteers and the other children. they couldnt wait to get the house so they could see edward and emmett. on the way there, the children talked to carlisle and esme about the things they missed.

jasper said he had missed playing with emmett, bella said she missed talking to edward but they missed seeing carlisle and esme everyday. carlisle and esme both said they missed the children very much and even that edward and emmett missed them. soon after that they pulled up at the house and esme told them that edward and emmett were still at school but would be home in a bit.

about 30 minutes later edward and emmett walked in the door and dropped their bags on the floor by the door and went straight into the living room as before they had left for school that morning carlisle and esme had told there would be a surprise waiting for them when they got home, when they walked in there jaws dropped.

they had walked in to bella and the others sat on the chairs dotted around the room, edward was the first to recover from the shock, he ran to bella and picked her up as best he could and gave her a hug, then emmett recoved and ran to hug jasper and the others once they were finished they had a group hug.

when it was time for dinner carlisle and esme suggested that they all go out to eat, to celebrate bella, alice, rosalie and jasper coming to live with them. they all said they wanted pizza, so they got ready, got into the cars and went to pizza hut, which emmett had suggested and they all agreed. when the walked in the restaurent and sat down edward sat next to bella, emmett sat next to rosalie and jasper sat with alice.

* * *

next chapter will show them grown up.


End file.
